Prior art references considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below. Listings of the references herein is not to be inferred as admitting that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter disclosed herein. In addition, references cited in the application are not necessarily admitted as being prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,198 (Chong et al.) issued Apr. 8, 2003 discloses a stethoscope system for self-examination whereby the condition of health of a particular individual can be diagnosed by comparing characteristic sound waves classified by diseases with sound waves generated from various parts of the individual's body. This system also provides for remote medical examination whereby sound waves generated from various parts of the individual's body are transmitted to a medical specialist using the Internet and receiving a virtual medical examination via the Internet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,432 (Mondey) issued Jan. 11, 2000 discloses a home health care system comprising: patient station including a first videophone, an electronic imaging assembly and a stethoscope assembly, coupled to said first videophone, for respectively producing digital image and physiological sound signals of a patient, wherein said first videophone simultaneously transmits said digital signals over a public telecommunications network; and a health care provider's station including a second videophone, a video display and a sound reproducer, wherein the second videophone receives digital signals from the first videophone over the public telecommunications network, displays the images of the patient on the display, and reproduces the physiological sounds of the patient by the sound reproducer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,261 (Monroe et al.) issued Jun. 18, 1996 discloses a handheld, fully remote diagnostic instrument having video capability that is configured for any one of a number of clinical or industrial applications. The instrument has a casing that includes a hand-holdable body portion, a neck portion that extends from the body portion to a head portion that is formed of a back cover, a front cover, and a sealing gasket to form a fully soakable instrument. A circuit board assembly in the body portion contains video processing circuitry, and a flexible neck board which extends forward from the body portion through the neck portion of the casing to a head board located in the head portion of the casing. A solid state imager and a miniature lamp are disposed on the head board. The front cover contains an adjustable focus lens cell for focusing on the imager an image of a target in the lens cell's field of view. The instrument can be configured for various applications by installing front and back covers that are suited for a specific purpose. The instrument can thus be used, for example, as an otoscope, a dental camera, or an episcope. The instrument provides a monitor-ready standard format full color video signal to a remotely located monitor.